


Regal Lineage

by UltimateTrashWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter
Summary: After speaking out against their Queen, Nagito was exiled and left for dead. Dropped in a spot with no humans or animals around, he was left to wander until he starved to death. And he almost did, his throat burning and his mind crazed from the need for blood. Passing out on the ground, he thought for sure this was his end.However, he didn't expect the Queen's seemingly most loyal follower to be there.





	Regal Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Kamukoma week buuuut  
> I have a series idea haha  
> So this part may get taken down and readded in the proper place of the story, or I may title it something else and make the actual work under this title, not sure.  
> But uh, hope you enjoy!

Opening his eyes was a struggle Nagito never thought he would feel again.

Most wouldn't, if they had just passed out on the ground near death. Yeah, that’s right...he had been dying. Maybe he was waking up in a limbo state, maybe there really was an after life for vampires. That had to be it, and whatever being was here was just waiting for him to get up so it could send him to vampirish hell for being the waste of space garbage he was. Trying to sit up failed as he just fell back again, a wave of dizziness hitting him. However, he didn't have time to question why he felt this way when he should be dead before something thin was pressed against his lips.

“Drink.” His eyes widen as he recognizes the voice, his eyes flicking over and confirming his suspicion when he sees the long dark raven hair.

“Kamu-mmm!” His questioning the others identity is cut off as the straw is shoved into his mouth.

“I said drink, Komaeda.” A chill goes down his spine. Kamukura may have never really used that tone with him before, but everyone knew that when he did, whoever didn't listen was dead. So, before questioning anything else, he starts drinking and is quick to discover that the cup that is being held for him was filled with blood. He started drinking more greedily, instincts kicking in and before he knew it he was sitting up and holding the cup, straw long forgotten as his head is tilted back, letting the viscous liquid run down his throat.

He also almost completely forgets the other presence until a tan freckled hand is in his line of sight, holding out a bag of blood. He snatches it, using his fangs to bite into it and drinking this one just as greedily as he had drank the cup. Once finished, he heaves a sigh and licks his lips.

“I knew what I had managed down your throat while you were unconscious wasn't enough.” Nagito finds his head being turned, looking right into Kamukura's red irises as the other wipes the corner of his mouth with a thumb. As Nagito watches, Kamukura stares at the blood on his thumb in mild interest before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking the blood off. Nagito gulps, the red eyes looking back at him again.

“Wh-what are you doing here, Kamukura?” The other sighs, brushing the long strand of hair that always seemed in his freckle covered face out of the way, leaning in closer.

“I figured that was obvious, Komaeda. No...we aren't there anymore.” Leaning in, his lips brush against Nagito's ear as he gives a low whisper. “Nagito.”

The shiver sent down his spine wasn't all that hit him. No, all at once, memories came flooding back. Him and Izuru sneaking glances, kisses, moments all throughout the castle. Yes, literal castle. Junko Enoshima was one for flair.

“Oh,” he whispers as he blinks, looking over as the first flicker of emotion crossed Izuru’s eyes. Relief. Like he wasn’t sure if that was going to actually work and was glad it had. “We...how did I forget all of that? Was it…?” Instead of finishing that statement, Nagito points to his head, biting his lip in worry before Izuru shakes his head.

“No, it was a fear of yours so a little before your little stunt in front of the Queen you asked me to take them and return them once we were safe. Almost like you were planning this.” Nagito blinks. He HAD been planning on questioning Junko on her methods, not liking the way she ran their kingdom in the slightest, but he never really knew why NOW he wanted to. Why he suddenly had the guts to do so. Looking at Izuru, he knew the reason was wanting to escape, to finally be able to love who he wanted unrestrained.

But that was a story for another time, a long one in fact that he isn’t sure he would ever want to think of or tell.

No, the matter at hand one was more important to him, being the fact that Izuru was sliding into the bed next to him. He scoots over as another question comes to mind. Well...more like two.

“Wait...Izuru...where are we? And why did you wait so long to come to me?” Izuru reaches out and guides Nagito to lay down, pulling the paler of the two into his arms and running his fingers through the mess of hair. Nagito could feel himself instantly relax, moving further into Izuru’s arms and shoving his face into the others shoulder.

“I was not along when they dropped you, and I had to get things prepared. If you had stayed where you were, I would have been able to find you sooner. As for where we are, a small cabin a long ways from the castle. There is a small village so as long as we are careful we can feed from the humans there.” Nagito nods, looking up at Izuru, hope swelling in his chest.

“So...are we safe?” A small smile comes to Izuru’s face as he brushes some unruly hair from Nagito’s face and leans in.

“Yes, Nagito, we are safe.” The gap is closed, and the two share their first kiss that wasn’t happening in secret.


End file.
